


TentaTodd Orgy

by anoncitomikolino



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Fanart, M/M, Orgy, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Where there is a Jason that is a mystical being that collects Dicks from diferent universes across DC's multiverse
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	TentaTodd Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my favorite art I made for the TentaTodd Week 
> 
> Where there is a Jason that is a mystical being that collects Dicks from diferent universes across DC's multiverse


End file.
